Willy
Non-documented: Knockback resist • Fear resist|Clip Size = 3|Firing Period = 2.4s (with shield) / 1.5s (without shield)|Reloading Period = 0.7s (with or without shield)|Melee Damage = 10/20 (crit)|Price = 10,000 coins|Bus Level = 12}}Willy is a prison guard specializing in close-range crowd control. He is armed with a riot shield and a stun gun and is dressed in a khaki long sleeve prison guard uniform, a bulletproof suit, black pants, and a black prison guard's helmet with a clear visor. He is a heavyweight, meaning he is a slow but strong unit with high health and knockback resistance. He is also a support unit, meaning that he provides assistance to his teammates with special abilities and/or by dealing extra damage. Willy is a slightly unique ranged unit. Despite using a gun, he is capable of attacking the barricade due to his short weapon range. Given this, he is capable of supporting units close to him as well as getting into the fight himself. His perks give him great self-preservation while being able to stop an enemy fully for brief moments and allow other units to take advantage of it as well. He can be seen, in some ways, as a support unit because of this. For a ranged unit, he has a comparably short preparation time. However, it's unlikely that this will be taken advantage of due to his courage cost which is the highest in the entire game. He attacks with a stun gun, which counts as a unique form of damage that ignores all damage resistances. He fires three shots in succession and has a fast reload time. Willy has a unique passive perk that grants him an extra bar of set health whenever he is sent out. It is always set to an amount of 20 SP (Shield Points). This health bar is the same as those granted to zombies by Medic (Zombie). Unlike the zombies, his extra bar of health cannot be replenished by any means. Once he loses all his SP, he'll drop his shield while taking a small step back to put a tiny bit of distance between him and his enemy. Much like Willy himself, the shield has bullet resistance and greatly reduces damage from ranged sources of damage although this doesn't come handy in a lot of situations in the main game. Since Willy is primarily a ranged unit though, he will be targeted by Insectoid and be pounced on. Although Willy can more than handle Insectoid on his own, he'll likely lose his shield during the confrontation. Willy's stun perk makes every shot temporarily stops his target in place, making him a useful unit for dealing with certain dangerous zombies who can quickly reach the bus or have high health and/or bothersome resistances. This somewhat compensates for his low damage. His knockback ability helps keep enemies from getting close enough to retaliate and to put them back in Willy's stun gun range again. However, this won't work against knockback-resistant enemies who may force Willy to only deal his weaker melee attack once they manage to get close enough while his gun is used up, leaving him at his most vulnerable and without his most damaging attack. Depending on if he's carrying his shield or not, Willy's firing speed will change. As a trade-off for the loss of his shield, he will fire his stun gun much quicker. Willy's melee attack animation will also change. With it, he performs a shield bash. Without it, he does a kick. However, this doesn't alter his melee attack speed, knockback, or damage and are virtually identical in every way apart from the animation itself. Technically, he supersedes his fellow prison guard, Jailer, as he is guaranteed to stun his enemies with every hit of his main weapon as well as having it be a ranged attack, extra protection above his high base health, and a knockback ability to keep danger back. However, these strengths are compensated by his very slow movement speed and very high courage cost. In League, Willy acts a more like a defensive unit. His stun gun sometimes allows for a kill without fear of getting hit in return. A point of note is that if Willy takes a hit from a particularly strong attack, e.g. Mechanic's additional damage attack or Grenader's grenade, while his shield is active, the shield will entirely absorb the damage, leaving Willy uninjured but slightly vulnerable. The same applies to the main game as well, as a high damage attack that deals more damage than Willy's remaining shield points will simply be absorbed while leaving Willy to continue fighting. It should be noted that it only absorbs the damage that destroys the shield and any follow-up attack, no matter how soon it was delivered afterward, will directly damage, or even kill, Willy. In addition, his slow speed makes him a very easy target to gun down, in spite of his high health and bullet resistance. Pros * High base health. * Short preparation time. * Bullet resistance. * Knockback resistance. * Fear resistance. * Knocks the enemy back. * Stuns enemies. * Additional defense against damage. * Ignores all resistances. Cons * Very high courage cost. * Very slow. * Turns into Crooked upon death. Trivia * Willy is one of the five Jailers, the others being Gunslinger, Sniper, Guard, and Jailer. * In the past, Willy's shield used to act as a separate health bar. As SP used to increase along with Willy's health upgrades, much more damage could be sustained by it before breaking, including negative debuffs. SP now stays the same with each level upgrade and the fire and poison debuff damage gets transferred directly to him, making it possible for Willy to die with his shield still intact. * As of update 2.8.1, Willy's stun gun will shoot a thin conducting wire while his shield is active, fitting more in line with real-world stun guns. After losing his shield though, Willy's gun will simply fire electricity with no wires in sight, the same way as it did before the update. * After firing three shots with the shield still equipped, Willy will drop his stun gun on the ground and take another one out from a back pouch. Oddly, when he fires three shots without the shield equipped, he'll simply take a deep breath before firing again without any explicit action showing that the stun gun was reloaded, indicating that it can be used more than three times with a very short cooldown in between bursts. ** Willy dropping his gun and pulling out another may also reference the New York reload, a technique in which police officers would carry a backup gun and draw them out the moment their current weapon runs out of bullets or gets jammed as opposed to reloading them for a speed advantage during combat. * Willy is the only unit to always show his health bar. Much like zombies who are given SP by Medic (Zombie), they will display both bars without having to take damage and revert back to not showing any bars after losing the extra defensive layer. Strangely, Willy's health bar will always be visible even if he's healed to full after losing his shield and some health. * Willy, as a heavyweight, has knockback resistance. Oddly, his infected form loses that knockback resistance. Category:Units Category:Heavyweight Category:Common